Como debio haber sido
by Estel Dunedain
Summary: Porque hay veces en que la muerte es el único medio de regresar al tiempo en que fuimos felices. Pésimo Summary. Dean


**Título:** Como debio haber sido  
**Autor:** Estel Dunedain  
**Disclaimer:** Supernatural pertenece a la Warner y a los productores y etc. Obvio q no me pertenece porque no estarian pasando los absurdos que Kripke le esta metiendo.  
**Advertencias:** En primer lugar Yo no soy escritora. En segundo esto tiene muerte de personajes, mencion al incesto y relación chico/chico. Si no te gusta regresa por donde viniste  
**Beta: **Marlen. Si esto tiene errores deberian haberlo visto cuando Marlen lo agarró. Gracias linda, ni todo el oro del mundo pagaria el favor.  
**Resumen: **Porque hay veces en que la muerte es el único medio de regresar al tiempo en que fuimos felices

Dedicado a Maggy, por estar alli. No todas las historias terminan con un fueron felices y comieron perdices, corazon. Pero a veces es mejor que acaben así. Si alguien desea acompañamiento musical puede escucahr _Que te queria_ de La 5ª estación.

* * *

- A veces es más fácil echarle la culpa al destino. Es más sencillo decir que no podíamos hacer nada para evitarlo, pero maldita sea Sam, yo hice todo lo humanamente posible por ti. Tal vez no debí sacarte de Stanford, dejarte seguir con tu novia era lo mejor pero no había forma de evitar que Azazel te encontrara. No pude impedir que ella muriera. A menos que tuvieras el don de la premonición claro - sonrió de lado, mirando a su hermano atado frente a él - Y en ese momento ninguno lo tenia. Sabes que si me hubieras pedido mi vida no dudaría en entregártela no puedes negarlo, te la di

- Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras. Tu mismo lo dijiste una vez Dean lo que muerto así debe quedarse.

- Nadie necesito pedírmelo Sam, creí que no tenía sentido seguir sin ti.

- Si claro - Sam bufó mientras intentaba zafarse pero su hermano lo había atado muy bien - no me necesitabas a mí., querías mantener tranquila, tú conciencia para poder enfrentarte a papá diciéndole que me habías cuidado como te lo había pedido. Nunca quisiste darte cuenta que yo no pedí que me sobreprotegieras - Las palabras de Sam le herían como dagas ardientes.

- ¡Maldición Sam! - Dean se levantó furioso, mesándose los cabellos - ¡Papá nunca tuvo que pedirme que te cuidara!

- ¡Tú siempre me consideraste un estorbo Dean! Cuando estabas conmigo no podías hacer nada.

- Jamás fuiste un estorbo Sam. No me importaba en que hotelucho estábamos, no interesaba en que parte, cualquier cosa era mi hogar si estabas conmigo - se sentó cansado, sosteniendo el arma que cada vez se le hacia más pesada - ¿En que momento dejaste de ser Sammy? - el susurro parecía dirigido a si mismo

- En el instante en que me di cuenta que nadie mas podría ayudarme Dean. En el minuto en que te sepulte y me di cuenta que Rubby tenia razón, si hubiese tenido el poder nada de esto hubiese pasado.

- No me eches a mi la culpa de tus decisiones Sam

- Tu nunca tienes culpa de nada Dean, siempre son las circunstancias o el destino o Dios o el diablo. De ningún modo eres tú

- Al menos yo elegí el bando correcto.

- ¿El bando correcto? Con un Dios que nos condenaba al infierno por amarnos. Al que renunciamos la primera vez que nos besamos, la primera vez que tuvimos sexo. No me hagas reír

- No lo digas así - en el rostro de Dean se podían ver las heridas que las palabras de Sam le causaban - De ningún modo fue así.

- Fue solo sexo Dean, una forma de descargar tensión, cuando solo nos teníamos el uno al otro. Un buen polvo en medio de una vida mediocre. Suéltame Dean, destruye el sello y te llevare a donde en la vida has llegado. Te daré lo que siempre quisiste y más - Dean sonrió con tristeza clavando sus ojos verdes en los castaños de su hermano - No habrá limites para nosotros, nadie que nos juzgue Dean.

En que momento Sam se había vuelto tan obtuso, ese no era su Sammy. Ya no habría más Sammy pensó Dean con tristeza. Se acercó lentamente y pasó sobre los sellos, con cuidado de no romper ninguno. Se acuclillo frente a su hermano, y le beso los labios suaves, dulcemente con todo el amor y el ardor que da el saber que es la última vez. Acerco sus labios a la oreja, aspirando su aroma, que a pesar de todo no había cambiado

- Lo único que quiero es devolver el tiempo, y tener de vuelta a mi Sammy - apoyó el arma en el pecho de su hermano - y eso no me lo puedes dar.

Cuando Castiel llegó, encontró a Sam con la cabeza caída con toda la inocencia que puede dar la muerte y a Dean que abrazado a su hermano había exhalado su último aliento.

* * *

Me disculpo por lo de los guiones peq., aun no se manejar bien el Word. Si alguien quiere quejarse, mandarme una maldición, decirme que no escriba más o peor aun, que le gustó puede dejarme un review. Si tienen alguna cancion triste, de esas que te provoca cortarte las venas con una hoja de papel tambien pueden dejarme un review nombrandomela. Gracias!


End file.
